The present invention relates to a churning, beating and dislodging kitchen utensil.
So-called kitchen beaters are used for beating mixtures in a pan to bring their consistency and mixing to a final degree for consumption or as an intermediate preparation for further processing. In this case the utensil is made up of a tinned steel wire for beating the mixtures as a whisk. The design of known beaters has the problem that mixtures adhere to the inner wall of the pan and can only be removed from the wall with difficulty because the utensil is not able to reach the particles of the substance on the wall.
In addition the problem of cleaning recipients and especially pans only with difficulty is known because of the lack of suitable cleaning devices.
The general purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings of kitchen utensils of the above described type by proposing the embodiment of a universal utensil capable of churning, beating and dislodging the product to be cooked. Another purpose is to be able to adapt the utensil to the different kitchen recipient situations due to their different conformation or to remove different substances from the walls thereof.
This and other purposes are achieved in accordance with the present invention by a churning, beating and scraping kitchen utensil having a plurality of blades extending radially from a central hub releasably connected to a handle.
Having available a plurality of blades extending from a central body formed as a hub the blades can even reach fillets with a small radius and act simultaneously with elasticity on the substance adhering to the inner wall of the recipient.
Proposing blades with rounded ends the latter can adapt to the fillets between the bottom of a recipient and the vertical wall thereof.
Providing a disengageable coupling between the ends of the handle and the hub of the work member the member can be changed rapidly to choose an available one better suited to another type of recipient. Naturally instead of replacing the work member it would also be possible to replace the handle with a different eccentricity of the grip to be able to use the grip more efficiently.
If listels come diverging from the handle starting from the elbow of the handle in the direction of the free end of the handle, then the tool can be left with the working member raised onto the work table near the cooktop with no danger of fouling the work table.